The Joys Of Fatherhood
by Bambi Birthday
Summary: AU story about Gil and Break as Single parents. well, me and Sasame are both working on this one, we thought it would be lots of fun.GilxBreak
1. Chapter 1: First Day

"Come along Snow drop," Break called to his daughter

"Why do I have to go daddy? I don't want to go to preschool!"

"Well I have to get to my new job today, and I cant leave you home by yourself, your only 3!" He scooped her up, and walked out the door.

~0000x0000~

Two screaming kids are running around, another, much younger, is sitting on the couch watching.

"Come on guys! Behave just this once! Please?" Gilbert begged his kids.

Oz and Alice looked at him, "No way!" and they continued to run around chasing each other. Luna just sat on the couch watching her siblings.

"Fine! You'll go just the way you are then!" Gil shouted, Oz was decent enough, with shorts and a tshirt, and Alice was decent enough aswell, though not as decent as Gil would want. However Luna, the perfect child she was, had been dressed properly for awhile.

"Come on, we're going." and with that they were off to school.

~XxXxX~

Both families arrived at the same time, Oz and Alice rushed in before Gil was even out of the car. Gilbert walked inside slumped over carrying Luna, when he got inside Oz and Alice were tearing things apart and laughing maniacally. Then he noticed a white haired guy standing close by. The guy looked at him and smiled, "those two children are out of control huh? Total monsters" the man laughed

Gil's face turned red, "DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS ABOUT CHILDREN!"

The man looked at him, "Are they yours?"

Gil didn't want to admit it, "Of course not, never seen them before, this is my only one," he showed the man Luna, " I just don't think its right to say things like that about children."

"hm…I suppose your right Oh! I havn't introduced myself! I'm Break^^ and this is my daughter, Snowdrop^^" he reached behind him and drug a white haired girl from behind him. She looked petrified.

Luna took a step forward and smiled at Snowdrop, "Hi^^ im Luna."

Snowdrop smiled slightly, "Hi."

Break looked at his daughter, "Why don't you go play sweetheart?"

Snowdrop looked up at her dad, then to Luna, then the two little girls ran off laughing. Gil looked over to the other guy, "OH! I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Gilbert Nightray"

At that moment theres a huge crash, and all that can be heard is Oz and Alice. The daycare manager, Reim, walked up.

"Mr. Nightray, your children are out of control. You need to do something."

Break looked at Gil smiling "So they are yours" and started laughing. And a red-faced Gil stalked off to discipline his two destructive kids.

Break watched him for a moment then turned to Reim, "Thank you again Reim-San for allowing Snowdrop to come for free"

"Not a problem at all, she is a very well behaved child,"

"Haha, yes, yes she is."

All of a sudden "SHUT UP YOU STUPID SEAWEED HEAD!" Alice screams at Gil then starts to laugh, Oz laughs along with her, totally disregarding their father.

Gil growls, "Listen, if you two behave, then tonight you can stay up until nine, ok?"

They look at him a moment, contemplate, "10"

"9:30"

"Deal!" and with that the two children skip off, Gil started to massage his temples, today was just not a good day, and it wasn't even 8:30.

"You know, your parenting skills are quite horrid, "Break commented.

Gil scowled at him, "you try putting up with those two, and see how well you do."

"Ha, I wouldn't want to take them if it meant saving my life, " he smiles softly, "But I have to hand It to you, because I admit, I couldn't handle them."

Gil, smiled slightly, "thanks"

And with tat, the two fathers set forth to their jobs.


	2. Chapter 2: Fathers at Work

**Hello! this is the wonderful Bambi ^^ since Sasame wrote chapter 1, I get the honors of chapter 2! as you can see, this is clearly alternate universe. ^^**

**We do not own Pandora Hearts, but I do own Snowdrop and Sasame owns Luna.**

* * *

It was 9:36, about two hours since Gil had dropped his children off at the daycare. He sighed and sat back in his chair at his new job at Pandora Inc. He gave a silent prayer for his children to not get kicked out of this daycare like they had the previous ones.

"Gil-kun, I know accounting isn't the most glamorous job, but you shouldn't slack off." Gil nearly jumped out of his seat at Vincent's, his younger brother, voice.

"Yeah yeah i know, Vincent -san. By the way, thank you again for getting me this job. My last one didn't pay enough to support the kids."

"No problem brother. Just remeber I had to pull alot of strings so dont screw up please."

Gil sighed again, "I know..."

The blonde laughed, "You're very tense today. Oh, I know that look, it's your kids, isn't it?"

"They went to a new daycare today..." Gil slumped over in his chair.

"Oh they got kicked out of the last one?" He didn't sound surprised. "You really need to get them in line."

"You don't have to remind me." Gil moaned, "At least I have Luna. She's a good girl."

"Well don't worry, I'm sure they'll be fine. Maybe." And with that, Vincent walked away.

Gilbert sat back up. He wished Vincent's words could be true. His eyes drifted off to the picture of his late wife, Ada. He picked up the picture, she was so happy in the picture, just like she had always been. She had been so healthy too, he couldn't understand how there could have been problems with her pregnancy. Their first two children had been born with no problems, so what had gone wrong with Luna? He could still clearly remember when the doctors told him of her death. Fortunately, they were able to save his daughter, but not Ada. Maybe that was why Gil cherished Luna, she was Ada's last gift to him.

Gil wiped away a stray tear and set the picture back down. He had to get back to work. While he looked over what he had already accomplished he thought back to the smiling man he had met. Xerxes Break. He wondered if he was really as happy as his smile would make you think.

XxXxXxXxXxxx

Break had changed out of the purple shirt and blue jeans he had been wearing when he dropped Snowdrop off and was now wearing a white button-up shirt, black dress pants and a white apron. He sighed. He could already tell this was going to be a terrible job. Not only was he now a waiter at some crummy diner, but he was also the only one that was male. He needed money to take care of Snowdrop, and his job as a cashier wasn't enough so he had to get a second job. After begging the owner, he was hired. Sure, it wasn't ideal to be a waiter at a place where waitresses were dominate, but he had to suck it up.

"This is for Snowdrop, this is for Snowdrop..." He said to himself as he heard some of the customers snickering at him. As he looked down at the white, girly apron, he couldn't help but question the choices he made that had led him to this point.

He had been about 28 when he married his long time girlfriend, Sharon Rainsworth. They had been happy at first, but it didn't last. Sharon grew tired of her clowny husband, and Break began to notice her need to find faults and picky atitude more and more. They had hoped that having a child would fix their problems, but in the end Sharon couldn't take it anymore. She left him three weeks before Snowdrop's first birthday. Break tried to get her to come back, if not for him then for their daughter, but Sharon refused. A few months later, they were divorced and sharing joint custody of Snowdrop. What Break also didn't see coming was when the judge ruled that he also pay alimony. Thanks to that, he was almost always broke, his money going to either bills or Sharon each month and anything extra for Snowdrop's needs. He didn't see why she needed a check from him anyway, her parents were rich, they had even payed for most of their things when they were married. Besides, Sharon made plenty of money herself.

Pushing back those thoughts, he went up to a table where people who had just walked in now sat. He put on his fake smile and greeted them, "Hello, my name is Xerxes and I'll be your waiter today..."

OoOoOoOooooo

At 5:10, Gil drove up to the daycare to pick up his "wonderful" children. He immediately spotted them as he walked in.

"It's about time, Seaweed Head!" Alice yelled.

"You know you could try to call me 'Dad' once in a while..." Gil's eye twitched. Alice may have been 4 years old, but she knew all to well how to push his buttons.

"As if!" she said defiantly.

"Oh, I see you've come for your little brats." Gil spun around and saw Break, holding his white haired daughter, right behind him.

"DON"T CALL THEM BRATS!" Gil's face went red.

"Sorry, didn't mean to hit a nerve." Break laughed.

"Whatever. Come on kids..." Gil motioned for his children to follow. Luckily,they followed without any trouble.

"It was nice seeing you again, Gilbert-Kun." Break said as Gilbert walked out. Once the black haired man was gone he turned his attention to his daughter, "How was your day, Snow? Did you make new friends?"

Snowdrop smiled, "I think Luna is my friend. We played together all day. But I really missed you Daddy!" She hugged him.

"I missed you too Sweetie."

Once in the car, Snowdrop asked, "Hey, Daddy? Do you think Luna could come over and play sometime?"

Break smiled, "I don't see why not, if it's okay with her father." With that, Break began the drive home.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! and on another note, chapter 4 of A Hatter and a Snowflake should be up within the next few days ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Playdate

**Hello! Sasame and I are back with Ch 3! Sasame started out this chapter, but do to writers block had me finish ^^ So please enjoy the lovely playdate from hell!

* * *

**

The next morning Gil once again wrangled his kids to get ready in time for daycare. He struggled to get them ready, give them some breakfast and get them into the car. Finally everyone was in the car and off they went. As Gil walked his kids into daycare, he saw Break was already there, Luna saw Snowdrop annd ran over to her

~xXxXxXx~

Break spotted Gil and his children, the older two ran off to play, but Luna ran to Snowdrop, the two girls then ran off laughing. This surprised Break, usually his daughter was very shy and quiet and kept to herself. He watched the two girls a moment then turned and walked over to Gilbert.

"Gilbert-San, Snowdrop was wondering if Luna could come over for a play date." He smiled.

Gil looked at the smiling girls then back to Break, "Yes she can but...I want to come as well. If that's ok."

"Ah most certainly" Break said, "Really I think this is good, Snowdrop is a very shy girl and I want to encourage any friends she has."

"I know what you mean" Gil replied. And so the playdate was set, and the two guys went to work.

~0000x0000~

That Friday, Snowdrop was anxiously waiting for Luna to get to her house. Break watched his daughter and smiled, "Don't worry she'll be here" and right on cue the door bell rang. Snowdrop rushed to the door and was jumping up and down as her dad opened the door.

Break was smiling too, "Hey, Gil-san! Thanks again.." he stopped mid sentence when he saw Gilberts other two children there too, "Uhm...Gilbert?"

"Well you didn't expect me to leave them home alone did you?"

Break stood there a moment then sighed, "I guess your right, well come on in." Oz and Alice ran inside and went into a random room. Luna went straight to Snowdrop, and the two girls ran off to Snow's room.

Break led Gil into the living room and plopped down into his favorite chair and motioned for Gilbert to take a seat. Break pulled a sucker seemingly out of nowhere, "So Gilbert-san, tell me about yourself, so that I may decide for myself if you are worthy to be in my presence," he said it so seriously, then busted out laughing, "But I was being serious about you telling me about yourself"

Gil stared at him a moment then sighed, "Well, I'm 29, a single father, an accountant..."

Break cut him off, "Single?"

"Yes, my wife died giving birth to Luna..."

"Oh, Im so sorry."

Changing the subject Gil asked, "So what about you?"

Break gave a small laugh, "Well, I'm nothing special, 31, divorced because my wife was a critical, fault finding woman, I work two jobs to support my daughter because she is my only reason for existence..."

Gil nodded, understanding what Break was going through...

~xXxXxXxXx~

Luna and Snowdrop were laughing and having the best of times. They each had a stuffed animal, and they were pretending to be the queens of some imaginary world in which those animals were their loyal subjects. Currently they were having a royal tea party.

"Would you like more tea, Queen Snowdrop?" Luna asked holding a pink tea pot.

"Yes please." The two girls giggled, completely unaware of the other two, less angelic children lurking in the shadows.

"Queen Luna, these cookies are yummy!" Snowdrop commented on their imaginary refreshments.

Behind Snowdrop's bed, Oz and Alice were laughing. "You ready?" Oz sked Alice.

"Of course I am!" Alice replied. both children had blocks in their hands. They counted to three, then jumped on the bed. "Attack!" Alice yelled. She and Oz threw the blocks at Snow and Luna. The girls screamed and hid behind a dresser.

Meanwhile, Break and Gil, oblivious the situation in the other room, were still in the living room, making small talk. Gil had told Break more about his job while Break sat there devouring sweet after sweet. Break on the other hand had declined to talk about his jobs. Gil ended up doing most of the talking while Break sat and listened, commenting ever so often.

Finally Break stood up, "Why don't we go check on the kids? It's been a tad quiet for a while..."

In Snow's bedroom, Luna and Snow were still behind the dresser and Alice and Oz on the bed. Snow stared, half afraid, at Luna while she threw stuff back at the other two, "Why are they doing this?"

She smiled at Snowdrop, "Don't worry, they're always like this. All you have to do is throw stuff back at them till they stop." She knocked Alice off of the bed with some jacks and marbles.

"Ow!" Alice rubbed her head where she hit it.

"Alice! are you okay?" Oz asked, dodging a baby doll. Snowdrop just stared at the three siblings, afraid to get in the way.

Break and Gil walked in at that time. Break looked genuinely shocked. Gil just sighed, "Not again..."

"Your kids usually do this?"

Gil shrugged, "Yeah, just let them have their fun. Don't worry, Luna won't let Snow get hurt." By now Luna had handed Snowdrop a train and instructed her to throw it at the other two. Snowdrop obeyed, hitting Oz upside the head. She giggled.

"If you say so..." With that, the fathers walked back into the living room.

'General' Luna smiled at Snow, "Guess what."

"What?"

"I have a hostage!" She whispered and held up a stuffed animal. It was a black cat with a bell around it's neck. Luna turned to her sister, "Alice! Surrender now!"

"Why would I do that?" Alice yelled back.

Luna held up the stuffed cat.

Aliced gasped, "Cheshire!" She glared at Luna, "Give me back Cheshire!"

"Only if you give up." Luna replied.

Alice huffed and sat there for a moment, "Fine..." Luna smirked, and threw the cat at Alice. She caught it and held it close to her. The peace and calm in the room lasted for only a moment though, Alice and Oz smiled at each other and continued to throw toys at the girls. Luna threw toys right back, and even Snow got into it, knocking Oz and Alice down a couple of times. The 'war' lasted until Break and Gil returned to the room.

"Luna, Alice, Oz, It's time to go home." Gil said to his slightly bruised childen.

"Aw..." all four of them whined.

"But Daddy, We're having so much fun!" Luna said.

"I know sweetie, but it's getting late." He said picking up his younger daughter.

Break walked over to Snowdrop and examined her for bruises or cuts. Gil had been right, Snowdrop was unharmed.

At the door, Luna and Snow hugged each other and sadly said good bye over and over, even fake-crying a little, Luna then turned to Break, "Bye bye Mr. Break."

Break smiled, "Bye Luna."

Gil looked at his other kids, "Say good bye, Oz, Alice."

Oz waved, "Later!"

"Bye, Clown." Alice apparently was intending to now give Break a hard time as well.

Snowdrop waved good bye to Oz and Alice, and sweetly smiled at Gil, "Bye bye, Mr. Nightray."

Gil said good bye and turned to leave. Before he walked out the door, he smiled at Break, "I think this went well."

"Yeah," Break agreed, "So, would you like to do this again, the weekend after next?"

"Sure. I would love to." With those words Gil and his children left to go home.

* * *

**Wow... Those kids have no mercy! Now be good readers and review, lest you incur the wrath of Alice, Oz and Luna!**


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday Promises

**Yay Bambi is back! Did ya'll miss me lol? well now that my beloved laptop is back i can finally post this! **

* * *

It soon became a ritual that every other weekend Snow and Luna would have a playdate, either at Break's house or Gil's. Sometimes they would go see a movie or play at the park. Months passed by and soon, it was early fall...

"...Happy Birthday Dear, Snow and Luna. Happy Birthday to you!" the two girls blew out the candles on their birthday cake. Today they were celebrating a double birthday at Gilbert's home. Snow's birthday had been on August 27, and Luna's was coming up on September 4, so they met in the middle and had a joint party. It had been the girls' idea. At the moment, they were gleefully ripping open their presents, exclaiming over their new possesions.

Gil stood smiling as he watched them. He was so proud that his daughter had found such a good friend, the two girls were practically inseparable. He and Break had also become pretty good friends in the past year, he even had come to have admiration for the man. He was also glad his other kids, Alice and Oz, were behaving for once.

"The party is going well so far, don't you think?" Break said from behind him. Gil jumped what might have well been a mile in the air.

He whirled around to face his white haired friend, "Don't sneak up on me like that!" He turned a million shades of red.

Break laughed, "Sorry, Gil-kun." Gil blushed even more. He had started doing that around Break more often.

Meanwhile Snow and Luna were going crazy over the new dolls that Jack, Luna's uncle, had bought them. "Thank you Uncle Jack." They both said.

The blonde smiled, "Haha, no prob girls," He turned to Snowdrop, still smiling, "So, since when did I become your uncle too?"

"Luna's family is my family!" Snowdrop said. She had completely come out her shell in the last few months, "Right Uncle Vince?"

Vincent smiled at her, "That sounds about right, Snow." By then, Jack had started playing tag with Alice and Oz, chasing them around the room and pretending to almost tag them.

Snowdrop and Luna started laughing again, continuing to open presents. Then Luna frowned at Vincent, "Uncle Vincent! You've barely touched your cake!"

"So?" He asked.

"Uncle Jack and Oscar have finished their cake, and Snow's daddy finished his cake a looong time ago!"

Oscar, Luna, alice, and Oz's great-uncle, came up, "I don't think Vince is big on sweets, Luna." he patted her on the head.

"Aw, that's no fun." Luna said. She looked at Vincent, "Please eat some... Please!" She begged

Vincent sighed, but smiled serenely, "Alright." He held up a fork full of cake, everyone else was snickering because they knew he didn't like sweets. He grimaced as he took a bite. Luna cheered and gave Vincent a hug.

The whole time, Snowdrop had been staring at Jack's best friend, Glen Baskerville. So far he hadn't said a word the entire party, he had just showed up with Jack and gave the girls birthstone necklaces. Finally she spoke to him, "You're not very talkative, are you?"

He looked at her and managed a smile, "No, I guess I'm not."

She smiled back, "Oh that's okay, I used to not talk much either," She held a finger up, as if she were older than Glen, "But you shouldn't be shy! If you open up, more people will like you!"

"Yeah!" Luna agreed.

Glen chuckled, amused at the four year-olds, "Well, I think I'll take your insightful words to heart." They cheered and high-fived each other.

Jack creeped up behind Glen, then jumped on him, "Tag! You're it!"

Glen grabbed Jack, dashing any hopes he had of getting away, "Sorry Jack, but it looks like you're it." Alice and Oz laughed.

At that time, Break's cell phone rang. He quickly excused himself from the others, went to the kitchen, and answered, "Hello?"

"Hello Xerxes." Sharon answered.

"Sharon? Where are you, why aren't you at Snow's party?"

"I'm sorry, I had to work today. I tried to get the day off, but..."

"That's no excuse! You're high up in the company, how could you not get a day off?" Break said angrily. Gil heard Break.

Sharon sighed, "I'm sorry, Xerxes, but it's so hectic around the office, I really can't come. I'll make it up to her when I pick her up for the weekend."

"Whatever. I'll see you then." Break hung up, giving Gil a chance to approach the man.

"Break?" Gil touched his shoulder.

Break spun around, he frowned, "Oh, Gil-kun, you heard that?"

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Gil asked.

"Honestly, no. Can we talk outside?" Before Gil answered, Break headed for the back door in the kitchen, Gil followed. No one noticed they were gone, Alice had gotten bored and decided to 'liven things up' by hiding one of Luna's new toys.

Gil shivered, it was already starting to get cold outside. He mentally slapped himself for not grabbing his jacket. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Break sighed, "I don't know... I just wanted to get out of there for a minute."

Gil shifted back and forth uncomfortably, "So who was that? On the phone, I mean."

"Sharon." Break's eyes were distant as he said her name.

"Your ex-wife?"

"Yeah. She was calling to tell me she couldn't come to the party."

"Why? It's her daughter's birthday party."

Break looked back at Gil, "That's what I told her. But she's stuck at work." He looked down, "Snow will be disappointed."

Gil akwardly touched Break's shoulder, trying to be of some support, "It'll be okay. At least you're he-" what Gil was going to say was cut off by Break pressing his lips against his. His eyes opened to their farthest extent, then closed them. Break licked Gil's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Gil quickly granted. Break eagerly explored the caverns of his mouth. Gil realised he was kissing back when he leaned towards Break as he pulled away for air.

A light blush dusted over Gilbert's face, then without even thinking he asked, "Will you go on a date with me?" Once the words left his lips, he froze, did he really just say that?

Break grinned at the younger man, "Well that was awfully bold, especially for you." He placed his hand on Gil's face, worsening the blush, "I would love to go out with you, Gil-Kun. But for now, let's go enjoy the rest of the party, it's cold out here." Break nonchalontly walked back into Gil's house, as if nothing had happened. Gil walked back in as well, his thoughts racing 'Oh God... I'm going to have my first date in four years... with another man.'

* * *

**yay, breakxgil! oh yea, the rating will soon go up for this story because of the lemon in the next chapter hehe...**


	5. Date Night

Gil was once again trying to wrangle his children. He soon gave up, after all they were going to stay at home tonight anyway, and he would be out, so it wasn't really his problem. There was a knock at the door, and he quickly rushed to it, but when he opened it, much to his disappointment, it was his former brother-in-law, Jack. "well, not much of a warm welcome" Jack laughed, and walked past Gil into the living room, followed by Glen. Jack was quickly swarmed by Oz and Alice, while Luna stood back, and gave him this look. No way to describe it, it was just a look. Then she looked at Glen and smiled happily. Glen, though a little startled by it, smiled back. "Would you like to join my tea party?" she asked. Glen smiled softly, "Not right now, Luna" "Ok" she smiled." "Aren't you going to invite me?" Jack asked, all he received as an answer was That Look. He shrank back. Gil turned to him, "Can I have a word with you, in private please?" "Of course Gil-san" So they walked into the kitchen, Gil, looking down, asked. "So Jack, your gay right?" Jack cut him off there, "What?" "Well, you know, you're gay." Jack laughed, "No I'm not." "But...but...you and Glen?" "I don't know what your talking about Gil-San, Glen and I are just best friends" he randomly pulled glen out of nowhere, "Tell him Glen." "He's not gay, can I go now?" "Of course" Jack pushed him out the door, and there was a huge crash. "Aaaaaannnnnnyyyyyywaaaaayyyy, what's that question about?" Jack asked mischievously. Gil blushed, "N...nothing.." "LIES!" Jack yelled, "Tell me or I will make you very uncomfortable!" Gil laughed, "how are you going to do that?" Jack started to get really close to Gil then hugs him. Gils face turns bright red, "OK OK! IM GOING OUT WITH A GUY!" Jack looked at him for a second, then died laughing, literally rolling around on the floor laughing to the point of tears. "Its not that funny..." Gil growled. At that moment the doorbell rang, Jack quickly jumped up and ran to answer it. Gil chased after him, hoping it wasn't Break. To his great dismay, it was. Jack stared at him, then died laughing again, "Haha, oh, this is too good! You're going on a date with Snow's dad? Hahaha!" Snow stepped out from behind Break, "Luna, Where are you?" She happily called. Upon hearing Snowdrop's voice, Luna came running. The girls then raced off to find Glen. Once Jack finally stopped laughing, he got a better look at Break. He was wearing a dark purple shirt with a lot of rips in it. beneath it was fishnet. His pants were baggy and had a lot of zippers, he was wearing dark purple converses as well. The outfit was accessorized by spiked bracelets and a choker, black fingernails, and a bit of eyeliner. Comparatively to Gil, who wore a button up shirt and nice jeans, Break was a complete opposite. Jack couldn't help but stare, "Wow." Break smiled at him, "What? Surprised?" "Um, surprised is a bit of an understatement." Jack, and Gil, were shocked. The white haired man laughed, "Sorry, this is how I prefer to dress." Before the other two could respond, Alice and Oz ran up Jack. Alice tugged on his shirt, "Uncle Jack, hurry up and play with us!" Oz started pushing Gil out the door, taking no notice of Break, "And you, get out of here and go on your dumb date!" Break followed him out and Oz slammed the door on them. Gil sighed, "Great, I've been kicked out of my house by my six year-old." "Yes, you're parenting skills are horrible as usual." Break replied. Gil glared, maybe this date was a bad idea he was going to regret. Break ignored his look and headed toward his car, "Come on, Gil-Kun." Gil obeyed and got in the car. He didn't talk much during the car ride, he didn't really know what to say. Dates weren't his forte, as Ada used to love to point out, and he was beginning to feel car sick. He should have known Break was a terrible driver. Fortunately, they soon reached their destination, Olive Garden. they were sitting at the table, having just placed their orders when Gil fidgeted slightly , "Break-San, people are staring..." Break looked around being completely obvious then smirked, "well, lets give them a show then," and leaned in to kiss Gil, "Not here!: he whisper yelled!" Break smirked, "Someone is self conscious!: he sing songed Gil looked down trying to hide his blush. "No...I'm not!" Break only smiled more, "if you say so my dear." he then changed the conversation topic to try and make Gilbert feel more comfortable, "What kind of music do you like?" Gil looked up, "Well, I like a lot of newer pop, and almost all the oldies, oh and..." he then precedes to list all the popish artists Break, "I prefer the Black Veil Brides, Tokio Hotel, The Birthday Massacre, escape the fate and such like that. Snow quite enjoys it too" He smiled his trademark smile then. Gil just stared at him. " you let your daughter listen to screamo?" Break blinked then, "Tokio Hotel isn't screamo, they are a German band that sings deep, meaningful songs of amazingness and they should be worshiped like God's anyone who doubts the awesomeness of Tokio Hotel must be shunned as nonbelievers and live in exile forever" he said this so serious because he actually believed it. Gil stared at him for a long, long time, not able to think of anything to say. Finally, "Uhm...movies?" Break's serious look changed to his normal one of lazy cheerfulness, "I love comedies, but not the ones where there are any sad parts, I refuse to recognize it as a comedy if it is not funny all the way through, much like I do not recognize Florida as a southern state. Also anything with blood, guts, and gore in it. Saw movies, EPIC!" Again, Gil stared, one because of the Florida remark, and two because he was worried Break let his daughter watch the Saw movies too "Uhm, you don't let Snow watch those do you?" he thought about the music and shuddered. Break, "Of course not, what kind of father would I be letting my child watch such?" Gilbert exhaled in relief, "OK," Break interrupted, "What about you? Movies?" "well, I like chick flicks, romance, things of that genre," It was now Break's turn to stare, "well...we are complete opposites.." The rest of the dinner was uneventful, therefore we shall skip to the movies. Break, "Whatcha wanna see?" Gil glances at his choices, "what about that one?" motions toward a sappy romance movie with staring Brad Pitt. Break wrinkled his nose, but didn't complain. "Sure..." The movie had only just started and Break already hated it. With a burning passion. He turned to look at Gil who was so absorbed with it. Break glance the screen then back at Gil. He was slowly eating popcorn almost robotically. His eyes never leaving the screen. Reach his hand in popcorn bag, bring popcorn to his lips, chew swallow. The process kept repeating. Break chose to focus on Gil's lips, they parted slightly when he brought the popcorn up. Break smirked to himself, and wondered just how absorbed in the movie Gilbert was... Gil was in love with this movie. Them main character, Adam, just confessed his feelings to his longtime crush Melissa. She was crying and hugging him telling him she loved him too! Now they shared their first kiss! Then he felt something stroke his thigh, he was about to look when Lizzie, Adams ex, who also still had feelings for Adam, walked in. She started crying, and you could tell Adam felt bad. Then there was the feeling again, Gil looked down this time to see a hand resting on his thigh. He looked at Break who was only smirking like he always did. "Bre..."he was cut off by Break kissing him. Gil turned bright red, though you couldn't see since it was so dark. He tried to push Break off, this was a public place! But Break just pinned Gil's hands with one of his then roughly nipped and Gil's bottom lip making him gasp. Break quickly shoved his tounge inside, exploring. Gil was shocked, not just because Break was doing this in a public place, but because he was so rough. With his free hand Break grabbed Gil's hair and tugged back giving him better access. After several minutes of Break practically shoving his tongue down Gilbert's throat, he pulled away and put the hand that had been in the raven hair of his companion over the others mouth. At some point during all of this Break had gotten into Gil's lap, and was now straddling him. He moved his lips to Gil's ear and whispered, "I wish we could get out of here, so I could take you home." he chuckled then and, with his hand still covering Gil's mouth, moved his lips down the other mans neck, until he finally found the spot he was looking for. He bit down, causing the ravens eyes to open wide, and a slight whimper to escape, muffled by Break's hand. At this Break lifted up slightly and slid his knee in-between Gil's thighs. Gil wriggled helplessly. Break whispered again, "don't worry love, " he went back to Gil's weak spot. Shortly after the movie ended. The two men stumbled into Break's apartment, lips locked and tugging on the others clothes. They make it to the bedroom and the raven is pushed onto the bed, the other soon climbing on top. Only a short time later were they completely naked. "Bre...break..." Gil tried to push the older man off. "Stop.." Break pulled away slightly "What's wrong?" Gil wouldn't meet Break's eyes and mumbled his response, blushing furiously. Break, tilted his head to the side, confused, "What?" Gil stuttered over his words, "I haven't... done this in awhile, and I've never done it with a guy..." Break tilted his head slightly, the said, "We can stop." "No, no, I just.." his voice trailed off. Break, "I'll be gentle." he said it softly. Gil nodded. Break woke up the next morning to the sound of the doorbell. He looked down at the man sleeping beside him, then got up as quietly as he could. He slid on a pair of pants, then went down stairs. He reached the door, and looked through the peep hole. There was his ex-wife. Sharon. He sighed and open the door, "Hello Sharon." "Hello Break. I came to pick up Snowdrop." she clicked her tongue as she always did when she ended a sentence. An annoying trait. "Well, she isn't here right now. Please leave a message, after the beep..." She cut him off, "Then where is she?" her voice rose an octave. "She's at Luna's house. You know, her first friend you haven't bothered to meet?" he had the right to be pissed. Sharon narrowed her eyes, "I came to get Snow to make up for missing her party." "If you weren't a self centered workaholic you wouldn't have missed it in the first place." "I am self centered?" she sounded incredulous. "Yes, you are. You have never once been there for anything she's done." "That's a lie. I've been there for her plenty of times!" Sharon was furious. "Really? Where were you when she learned to ride her tricycle, or when her kitten died, or all the times she woke up in the middle of the night because of a bad dream?" Sharon started to answer, but Break cut her off, "I'll tell you where you were. You were at work, or at one of your fancy business parties. So yes, you are self centered." Sharon's look of rage turned to one of hurt. "You think I want to be there?" "Yes, I do, because if you didn't you wouldn't be there." Sharon was quiet. "Get out of my house. You can come get Snow tomorrow." Sharon was about to say something else when she saw Gilbert. He had heard the argument, and come down to see what was wrong. As he stood on the second to last step, you could see he was looking very uncomfortable on having walked in on it. "And who, is that?" Sharon looked him over. "That would be Gilbert, Luna's father." Break answered. "What is he doing here?" Sharon's eyes once again narrowed. "He stayed the night. If you had his kids you would need a break too." Sharon stared at him. "How many kids does he have?" she did not address poor Gil "Three. Oz, Alice, and of course Luna. Luna is a sweet little thing, however the first two are devils." Break said with a wave of his hand. "He needed a night off, so I let him crash here." 'Who is watching his children?" she said it as if she had maternal feelings and really were concerned. "His brother-in-law, Jack. He is also watching Snow." Sharon whirled in him then, "Do you even know this man?" "As a matter of fact no. However I'm sure my daughter is fine." "Your daughter? I gave birth to her!" "Yes, though your like that bird from 'Horton Hatches an Egg' You left someone else in charge while you went off and lived your life." Sharon's face turned red, "Xerxes..." she held up a finger warningly. "I believe you've worn your welcome." Break said, "Leave." Sharon stared at him, still red faced, then huffed and left. On her way she made a point of bumping into Break. After the door slammed behind her Break turned to Gil. "So sorry about h er. She can be a bit moody sometimes." he plopped down in an armchair. "Who..was that?" Gil asked. 'That would be Sharon, Also known as my ex-wife. Mind you,. She has a temper." "I can see that." Gil sat down on the couch. "However, when we were married, I took great pleasure in making her mad." he smiled. Gil couldn't help but smile too.


End file.
